Mamá
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Ser mama en los primeros días es el trabajo más difícil del mundo. Yellow lo sabía y no se arrepentía. Cada día con esa linda criatura en sus brazos era una aventura y su sonrisa, el sol de cada día. Especial del dia de la madre :D


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**Resumen: **Ser mamá en los primeros días es el trabajo más difícil del mundo. Yellow lo sabía y no se arrepentía. Cada día con esa linda criatura en sus brazos era una aventura y su sonrisa, el sol de cada día.

**Recomendacion:** De preferencia escuchen la cancion "The Way Of Memories" o "Never More" de Shihoko Hirata ambas canciones son del videojuego o anime Persona 4, no lo hago por la letra, sino por la melodia. Al momento que comence a escucharlas, sin querer me vinieron todos los recuerdos que vivo y vivi con mi mamá.

**Este fic es un tributo a ella y a todas las mama del mundo**

* * *

**Mamá**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

El llanto de su bebe la levanto en la madrugada. Su esposo solo se removió en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? — le pregunto

—No, mañana tienes que ir al gimnasio, mejor sigue durmiendo — le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Red se volvió a acomodar en la cama y siguió descansando. Yellow se levanto y camino hacia la habitación que le pertenecía a su hija. Al entrar, pudo escuchar con mayor detenimiento el llanto de su bebe. La cargo y comenzó a mecerla en brazos.

—Ya, ya — trataba de tranquilizarla — de seguro tienes hambre, pues lo bueno es que tu leche ya está preparada

Yellow se sentó en una mecedora que había en la habitación con la mamadera en mano y la bebe en brazos. Le puso el chupón de la mamadera en la boca y espero a que la linda bebe chupara. Cuando la vio tomar su leche no pudo evitar pensando que se veía realmente linda y no pudo evitar mecerse un poco en la silla. Sus pequeñas manitas agarraban la mamadera con suavidad y de vez en cuando también la golpeaba.

Al terminar toda su leche dejo la mamadera en el suelo y siguió moviendo la silla. La bebe comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Yellow y la mama no pudo evitar reírse ante tan linda expresión que tenia.

En un momento, la bebe comenzó a bostezar y ella también. Sin querer ambas, madre e hija se quedaron dormidas.

…

Red buscaba con desesperación en toda la casa. Lo primero que noto en la mañana es que su esposa no estaba — algo que ya le era común — y cuando fue a buscarla la encontró dormida con su hija en brazos. La escena le pareció tan tierna y adorable que de inmediato fue a buscar la cámara. Pero no la encontraba. Volteo la casa al revés y aun así no la encontró.

—Maldición… — dijo al no encontrarla y suspiro — Hice un desastre…

Red froto su nuca y regreso al cuarto de su hija. Se sorprendió al ver a su esposa ya levantada y acomodando a la bebe en su cuna.

—Buenos días — le dijo el

—Buenos días — repitió ella acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios — ¿Dormiste bien?

Red asintió.

—De eso quería hablarte, estaba pensando en no ir al gimnasio, tal vez debería quedarme aquí a ayudarte a cuidar a la bebe.

Yellow sonrió.

—No te preocupes — le dijo — Mi sol son ustedes y mi alegría también

Red sonrió, le dio otro beso y la abrazo con fuerza. No pudo haber pedido una mejor mujer.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno — dijo Yellow al separarse de su esposo.

Red se acerco a la cuna del bebe y acaricio el poco cabello rubio que tenía en su cabecita. Hasta que en un momento se acordó del desastre que había hecho en la casa.

—Ups…

— ¡Red! — Escucho el grito de Yellow desde el primer piso — ¡Explícame todo este desastre!

_Una mujer es mama desde el momento en que tiene dos corazones en su interior._

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de mayo de 2012**

**_¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE!_**

_Un dia no es suficiente para agradecer a una gran mujer, amiga y compañera. Mi mama me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Tambien ha suplantado el rol de padre que yo nunca tuve es por eso que dedico un pequeño fic para ella. Espero que todos mis lectores hayan pasado un feliz dia con su mamita, para mis lectoras que sean mama espero que hayan pasado genial con sus retoños, y para los que no tengan a su mama presento, recuerden que ellas al partir se convierten en nuestros angeles guardianes._

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer._

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
